


Say Please

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, exploring kinks, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Dan and Phil are reunited after a week apart. Dan needs sex, but first he has to say "please".





	Say Please

There’s a bubbly warmth in Dan’s chest that, mixed with wine, he realises might be a bit dangerous given the circumstances.

Phil hasn’t been home in a week. Dan immediately resigned himself to video games for distraction. That turned into a very serious and focused quest of one hundred percenting the game. He spent most of the week in the dark. He basically lived in headphones, joggers, and an old black hoodie that at this point has a permanent, distinct smell of sweat clinging to it. That doesn’t matter to Dan when he’s alone and in the zone, but when he’s about to come back out if it it truly disgusts him.

After a shower he sits in the lounge, still in pajamas but at least a different set, and stares at the TV, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the coffee table. He’s already started drinking. It feels good. He hasn’t had much contact with the world outside with exception of his and Phil’s calls, so he doesn’t feel very prepared for face to face interaction. That’s how he ends up with half the bottle in his tummy and a happy, loose fluttering spreading around in his body.

He receives a text ten minutes after Phil promised he would be home.

**Phil:** _Sorry i’m late. Train got stuck. Home in an hour._

Dan pouts at the screen. His body is buzzing with alcohol and the promise of Phil’s arms around him. He really, truly needs him. He types a response.

**Dan:** _Fucking stupid train cunts. I want you now._

He feels stupid sending it, despite his intoxicated state. He’s trying hard not to keep drinking to fill the void.

**Phil:** _Did you shower like I told you to?_

Dan doesn’t understand why that’s important right now. He had expected to be berated for his childish attitude. He almost wants that.

**Dan:** _I did. Why?_

**Phil:** _Good. Good boy._

Fuck.

**Phil:** _What are you wearing?_

Dan is wearing a thin, beige jumper. It’s oversized, and has a rounded collar that shows off his collarbones. He bought it when he was a bit heavier, but now that he’s down to his regular weight it hangs around his body like a dress. The pants underneath are tight, black, and cling to his crotch.

**Dan:** _Wouldn’t you like to know…_

**Phil:** _Trying to get a rise out of me, huh?_

Dan stretches back on the sofa, leisurely palms his dick with his right hand. The comfortable warmth is slowly turning into heat inside.

**Dan:** _Not at all. Dunno what you’re talking about, mate. I’m wearing jeans and a t-shirt._

**Phil:** _Liar._

Phil knows him too well. Time seems to be standing still. The hour until Phil is back home feels like eternity. How could all those hours sat in front of the gaming PC rush to four in the morning like nothing? Waiting is agony.

**Dan:** _I’m sorry…_

Dan shouldn’t type out the second response. Really shouldn’t. Shouldn’t tease Phil who is in public and by effect himself when he has no intention of getting off until Phil allows him to. But he does. He can’t fucking help it.

**Dan:** _.. daddy._

It’s not a word he uses frequently. It started as a joke, honestly. A word he saw so often on his twitter feed that it nestled into his subconsciousness. Then, during an especially intense moment with Phil’s cock deep inside, both on the brink of an orgasm, it had escaped his lips. After Phil almost aggressively came inside him and Dan followed, caused only by the friction of Phil’s stomach brushing his desperate weeping cock, he had felt ashamed. It had come completely from his subconscious, like many of his preferences did during vulnerable moments. This had felt different. Almost too much. Too dirty.

Neither of them acknowledged it. Dan, for once, couldn’t talk about it. He doesn’t know how to explain it. Phil usually pries things out of him either way, because that man acknowledges everything. He always demands an explanation. But this hasn’t been discussed. All Dan knows is that he’s kept saying it during sex, especially during times when he feels desperate to come, to feel exposed and dirty. He never says it otherwise, unless he’s joking for a video or a tweet. But now he’s been alone for a week. He fucking misses Phil. And he’s almost slipping into messy-drunk territory from all that chardonnay. His inhibitions have been released.

Dan’s phone buzzes.

**Phil:** _You’re begging for it now. Want daddy to punish you later?_

Dan stares. His dick goes from half hard to completely filled almost painfully fast. The hardness struggles against the tight material of the briefs. Phil has never referred to himself like that. They play with the dynamic in bed. They have since one of their first few mutual Skype masturbation sessions after Dan first visited Phil in Manchester. But it’s been just that. Exclusive to sex. They’ve discussed it outside of that, since Phil wanted to make sure that Dan’s as into it as he is. But over text? Using that word in particular? No. That heat inside is going to turn into fire and when it does Dan won’t be able to wait for Phil to get home to come.

The hand on his crotch slips under the material, and he squeezes at the hard shaft. Fuck.

**Dan:** _Please no, I’ve been good_

Dan types it quickly. He desperately wants the punishment. Wants Phil to be rough with him, to use Dan as a means to an end, to fuck him for only his own pleasure. Dan’s eyes squeeze shut and he lets the phone rest on top of his stomach. He pulls his dick out of his pants and fucks into his hand. His mind repeats daddy. He chokes back breathy whines as he loses control, his hand works in time with his thrusts.

The phone buzzes again, but Dan is too desperate to look. It feels to good. He’s approaching that edge. He imagines Phil’s low voice, his breath on his neck.

Then the phone buzzes once more, and Dan picks it up to read as he keeps his hand moving on his dick.

**Phil:** _No. Good boys don’t tease._

**Phil:** Good boys definitely don’t come until daddy says to.

Those words, accompanied by the tight squeeze of Dan’s fist gets him there. 

He comes hard, riding out the pleasure until it hurts to touch himself. Sticky white streaks cover his legs, his hand, his jumper. Dan feels like jelly, vision blurry. Once he comes back to he unlocks his phone.

**Phil:** _Dan. Don’t come. I’m warning you._

Dan’s heart races. He didn’t mean to do it. He wouldn’t have… well, he would’ve tried harder not to had he read that in time. He looks down at the mess of come all over him. He should feel worse about it. He should feel disgusted with himself, but he doesn’t. He’s been bad, and he’s fucking thrilled.

**Dan:** _I’m sorry, daddy. I couldn’t wait. I made such a mess…_

Dan stares down at his phone, at the three dots that indicate Phil is typing.

**Phil:** _That’s too bad. Only good boys get their tight little bums fucked._

That’s new. That’s definitely new.

A ‘punishment’ isn’t usually a punishment like that. It usually means Phil gets rough and aggressive, something that Dan absolutely loves. It’s technically a reward. But now Phil won’t fuck him? Because he came? Dan’s confused.

**Dan:** _Wait… what?_

Now it’s serious. Phil hasn’t been home. They’ve only had phone sex a couple times since he left, and that definitely doesn’t measure up to the real thing. Dan debates himself in his mind. This is just foreplay, right? Phil won’t really be able to keep his hands off him once they’re actually face to face. Not after one week without it.

**Phil:** _What’s the matter, Dan? Did you want me to fuck you?_

Dan bites his lips. The satisfaction from the orgasm is slipping away. His dick isn’t getting hard again, but arousal still stirs in the pit of Dan’s stomach.

**Dan:** _Yes yes yes_

**Phil:** _Yeah? Wanna be a good boy now?_

**Dan:** _Yes. Please daddy. I’ll do anything._

**Phil:** _Get yourself cleaned up, take off your clothes, and get in bed until I arrive._

Dan smiles. Then he receives a second text.

**Phil:** _(this ok?)_

Oh. That tugs at Dan’s heart. _Oh._ Fuck. He misses Phil.

**Dan:** _Yes, daddy._

**Dan:** _(fuck yes. Keep going.)_

The emotions are a mess inside, arousal and affection deliciously interlinked as Dan thinks of Phil. 

**Dan:** _What position do you want me in?_

**Phil:** _All fours. Ass in the air. Present yourself to me._

Dan’s breath hitches. It’s so primal. Phil doesn’t usually use words like that. He’s not one to talk much during sex, and when he does it’s to respond to Dan’s incessant babbling, dirty words coming unfiltered from desperation. This is different.

**Dan:** _Yes. I’ll be good._

**Phil:** _You don’t get to come. Know that’s hard for you when you’re waiting on me._

**Dan:** _I promise I won’t. Please get here quick._

**Phil:** _I’m almost at the station. Now, shower, then bed. Don’t respond to this, just do as I said. If you’re good enough I might let you touch daddy’s dick._

Dan’s head swims with it. The… command. That, mixed with the aftermath of an orgasm and half a bottle of chardonnay, makes him feel like he’s jumping on clouds. He walks to the shower, careful not to accidentally make a mess.

The hot water feels good. He had a shower earlier, but now that he’s so relaxed it feels amazing. He could almost fall asleep. Dan soaps up his body, lets his hand slide easily over his dick and balls. Yes, the orgasm was good, one of the best he’s had on his own. But what’s to come will be better, as long as he’s a good boy.

*

It turns out that not texting Phil is difficult. He wants to ask how long it’ll be until he gets home. What if there’s another delay? Would Phil text or call? Or would he let Dan stay like this, naked on top of the bed, ass in the air? Something about that possibility makes Dan’s cock harden between his legs. It stands out. Dan shifts uncomfortably on his knees, and as he does the head of his cock bumps against his stomach. Fuck. Phil better be home soon.

Just as Dan’s cock softens and he resigns himself to fantasies about what’s to come, he hears the front door unlock. The sound of keys hitting the dresser. Footsteps and shuffling as Phil probably takes off his coat and puts down his bag. Dan listens intently.

“Dan?” Phil calls.

Dan doesn’t respond. Phil said he couldn’t in that one text. Maybe he’s overdoing it, but that idea gets his dick interested again. God, how he needs Phil to fuck him now. He aches for just the sight of him, in real life, after all these days of being apart.

The sound of Phil’s footsteps indicate that he’s coming upstairs, and Dan steels himself. All he wants is to get up and kiss him and ask him about everything he’s been doing in Manchester. Dan knows about most of it, sure, but it’s different to talk about days they haven’t shared. Dan’s heart pounds as he hears the bedroom door open, a shower of light cascade over the dark room. And then there’s that quiet hitch of Phil’s breath.

Phil walks slowly behind him. Dan wants to touch so badly. He bites his lip. He’s not good at this. He wants so much. Phil’s always so controlled, he thinks about everything before it happens during sex. Dan is always just a mess. He wants to be good now, though. He wants to be good even though his heart aches for his boyfriend, for safety.

Two fingertips grace down the slope of Dan’s back when Phil gets close. Dan whimpers. Two fingertips, that’s all. Then they travel up onto one butt cheek, whisper dangerously close to the center where Dan wants to be touched most of all.

“Dan,” Phil breathes with emphasis.

His fingers slide around the center, not coming near the hole, just like the tease he is. Dan’s body is thrumming.

“Such a good boy.”

Dan’s breath catches. He can’t stay quiet.

“Daddy,” he whines bucking his hips to get closer, closer. “Phil-- I.. Please.”

Phil sits down then, brushes a hand over Dan’s hair where it curls on top of the mattress as Dan’s facing away. Then Phil grabs his middle and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Oh,” Dan groans.

It feels good to finally sit up naturally. It feels better to be held. He noses into Phil’s neck, breathes him in. It’s strange to be completely naked and hug someone that’s wearing clothes. The fabric feels like a barrier. At the same time it’s… hot. Dan loves the feeling of being exposed. He loves that dangerous line of almost-humiliation that it creates.

Dan pulls back. He needs to see that face.

“Did everything go okay?” Dan asks, can’t shut up. “How are you feeling? Are you tired? If you’re tired we can just--”

“Dan,” Phil interrupts.

He says nothing else. He just puts his lips on Dan’s, so slowly. An innocent kiss that crackles like electricity everywhere all over Dan’s skin. So little feels like so much when you’ve been apart. Phil is the one who pulls back, and Dan chases his lips for a moment. Phil smiles patiently.

“We can talk later,” he says.

One hand comes up to cup Dan’s jaw. Then it musses up into his hair. He tugs. Not hard enough to be painful, but… Fuck. He pushes Dan’s lips to his and it’s more urgent now. Harder breaths, open mouths.

“Messy boy,” Phil hums between kisses. “Want you so… ugh, so bad.”

Dan feels the words. His hand starts to roam over Phil’s chest, going down. He needs to feel him. Feel if his cock is hard. But Phil stops his hand.

“Easy,” Phil murmurs. “Do you want daddy to take care of you?”

His eyes are so intense, but still verging on uncertainty. He really likes this, Dan realises. Phil’s face is flushed with arousal. The idea of Dan submitting to him turns him on. It’s intoxicating, being wanted like that.

The question is open, though. Dan can say no. That’s the part that makes it so amazing. Such a hot request that Dan knows Phil wants, but he still has an out.

Dan groans, pulls his hand back. He can’t touch without permission if Phil’s going to take care of him, he can assume that much. 

“Yes,” he whimpers, breathing heavily.

Phil kisses him, short and sweet, before he stands up and leaves Dan naked on the bed. Dan looks up, doesn’t dare move without a command.

“Present yourself to me. Like I instructed earlier.”

Dan wants to ask if he’s been bad for breaking the pose, for speaking, for being desperate. But then Phil was the one to pull him out of it, so it’s probably fine. As long as he keeps obeying. So he gets into the same position. Head resting on the mattress, ass in the air. This time he faces in Phil’s direction. He really wants to see what Phil looks like when he sees Dan like this.

Phil doesn’t disappoint. He looks absolutely taken with him. His fingertips come forward to stroke the small of his back again, slowly gracing there. Then they come between Dan’s cheeks. It’s a lot. It’s so, so much. Dan stifles another whine.

“There we go,” Phil says softly. “That’s good.”

“Daddy,” Dan breathes.

As he does, Phil’s fingers brush over the rim of Dan’s hole. It’s faint, not nearly enough, and yet Dan’s hips buck towards it and his hard cock bumps his stomach again. Fuck.

Phil tsks, lets his fingers wander further down. Dan is trying, really trying, to restrain himself. It’s what Phil wants, after all. But it proves to be extremely difficult when Phil starts to squeeze at his balls.

“To think you were so bad earlier, hm?” Phil asks. “Cumming without daddy’s permission.”

It’s fucking filthy, it treads that delicious line of humiliation, to hear Phil speak like that. Dan hums, tries to keep his voice from going high pitch and needy. He wants to apologize for being bad, for being so needy. Phil settles behind Dan then, lets his both hands feel and squeeze Dan’s ass. Precome leaks out of the slit of Dan’s needy cock.

“So good now, though,” Phil says.

He says it so lovingly, full of admiration. He squeezes a bit harder.

“Good boys get their little holes fucked.”

Dan groans. It’s even better said in person than read in a text.

“Still,” Phil stalls, brushing his thumbs down his crack, fingers spread over Dan’s cheeks.

He’s holding him open. Just looking at how Dan’s hole opens and shuts as it begs for touch. Dan waits impatiently for what Phil says next.

“I think you owe me one thing.”

Phil’s hand slaps one cheek softly. But then his hand stays there, and he squeezes. Fuck. It doesn’t even hurt, it’s not nearly enough pain to get Dan going, but still his body shudders at the very idea of Phil striking him hard. 

It’s not something Dan has thought about earlier. He likes it rough. The hard squeezes, the times when he’s too dry and unprepared but Phil pushes inside him anyway, the ways Phil sometimes presses Dan’s wrists down on the mattress. But that’s not the same. That’s not the same as realising that the idea of Phil actually slapping him, hard, turns Dan on.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes, for once almost forgetting to speak. “Fuck.”

“You want that?” Phil asks pensively.

It’s not a punishment if he wants it. Fuck. Dan thinks. If he says no he might take it as being too much. 

Then Phil comes closer, his jeans-clad crotch against Dan’s ass as he covers Dan’s back with his chest. His mouth comes close to one of Dan’s ears.

“You want that?” Phil murmurs. “I only want it if it turns you on. I’m not actually angry at you.”

Fuck. There’s that reassurance again. That this is Phil and that this is just play and how Phil just fucking cares.

“Fuck, yes,” Dan groans. “I want it. Please.”

Dan feels Phil’s hand against his hip, squeezing hard.

“Safe word?” Phil asks.

That’s new.

“Um,” Dan stalls. He’s too turned on to think, so he just says the first thing that comes to mind. “Red? Like… Red, yellow, green?”

“Sure,” Phil says.

Just as Phil’s about to pull back, Dan remembers something.

“Wait,” he says, and he’s not thinking now, not really, he just knows what he wants.

Phil stays close, that hand still holding his hip, the fabric of his shirt smooth against Dan’s naked back and the warmth of his body enveloping Dan’s.

“If I say ‘red’, stop. But if I say ‘no’... please keep going.”

That earns him a groan from Phil, and hips that helplessly stutter forward against Dan’s ass. The sensation comes as a shock, and Dan cries out. He feels so deprived. The thrust of Phil’s hips reminds him of how much they can do. What’s to come.

“Fuck,” Phil says. He pulls back, straightens. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Dan says. He’s never been so sure of anything before.

Phils hand comes to rub Dan’s ass again, harder now. Dan anticipates the slap, he fucking wants it. It’s a mix of arousal and just a little bit of fear, that creates the over-all urgency in him. He almost wants to beg for it, beg to be slapped.

Phil’s hand comes down on him then. It’s a proper slap now. It’s restrained, nowhere near Phil’s full strength, but it makes Dan shudder like that again.

“Green?” Phil asks.

“Green,” Dan affirms.

Phil rubs the spot he slapped.

“But…,” Dan says. “You can go harder.”

“Yeah?” Phil says, squeezing Dan’s cheeks hard. “You want that, huh? Want me to slap you for cumming before I said?”

Dan blinks.

“No,” he says, voice soft. He can’t even pretend to make it believable, he’s smiling and that’s evident in his voice. “Please don’t, daddy. I promise I’ll be good.”

Phil slaps him again, a little harder. A choked out breath stutters out of Dan. Fuck, it’s good. It’s so good. Dan’s cock is practically weeping where it’s hanging pathetically hard between his legs. It clouds Dan’s head. He just wants Phil to keep going, going, going. Like he’s on the edge of something that the pain will take him to. It’s not like coming, it’s something else. Dan can’t pinpoint the feeling.

“Green,” Dan breathes as he comes down.

Another slap. It feels like more now. Might not be harder, but since it’s on the same spot his skin is getting more sensitive. Dan’s eyes squeeze shut as the sensation rides within him, that edge that he can’t put his finger on. He wants it. He wants Phil to go harder until he gets there.

More slaps, harder, alternating between Dan’s cheeks. Each one followed by Dan’s affirmation of “green”. Dan realises that the sooner he says it the better, because then Phil goes faster and Dan gets closer to that thing that he wants. It’s like he’s sinking, through the mattress. Like his entire body is numb except for the parts that Phil strikes, except for the urgency in Dan’s erection. And it’s delicious. Like nothing else in the world exists and he doesn’t have to be a conscious being. 

It isn’t until Phil’s dry thumb comes to press at Dan’s hole that the exchange of a slap and “green” stops. Instead Phil pushes, and Dan’s hole opens for the tip. Sucks at it impatiently.

“Good boy,” Phil says. His voice is so low. “Fuck. You look so hot right now.”

Dan can’t even imagine what he might look like. Phil only brushing his fingers over his skin makes Dan tingle with pain, makes his body go hot. The admiration in Phil’s voice makes it so much better.

“Have I been good now, daddy?” Dan asks. He presses back against Phil’s thumb. “Do you forgive me now?”

“So good,” Phil murmurs. “Such a good boy.”

Dan moans, as the words are emphasised by Phil pushing into him harder. He hears the sound of a bottle cap opening, and then a cool, slick liquid pours down his crack, around Phil’s thumb. Dan can’t keep the noise down, doesn’t even try to restrain himself. He’s in this strange space of being overcome by sensation but still aware of what’s happening. Still able to respond.

Phil slicks his hands with lube and rubs them all over Dan’s ass. It feels amazing against his now tender skin. Like a soothing balm. Phil pushes one lubed up finger into Dan. Dan squeezes gratefully around it. Fuck, he wants Phil’s cock now.

“Such a good boy,” Phil repeats.

Then Dan feels Phil’s breath against his hole and there’s Phil’s tongue, licking down his crack and catching at his hole. Dan whimpers with it, tries his hardest not to push back hard against Phil’s face.

“Yeah,” Phil chuckles. “That feel good?”

He closes his lips around the hole then, pushing Dan’s cheeks apart with his hands, he sinks his tongue down Dan’s hole. 

“Yesss,” Dan whines. “Daddy, oh my god.”

Phil moans gruffly, and fucks Dan hard with his tongue. He alternates by licking stripes around the rim, kissing and sucking at Dan’s needy hole. It opens up for him easily. Dan has never felt such a strange combination of being both incredibly relaxed and painfully aroused.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Phil moans against Dan’s hole.

Two fingers come back to enter Dan, pushing into the now spit-covered, sensitive hole. Dan pushes back, squeezes around the fingers. 

“Oh, Phil,” Dan moans. “Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Dan hears the sound of a zipper, and now he has to look. He sees Phil undressing completely behind him. Pale skin covered in soft, light hair. Nipples hard and deep pink. Dan’s eyes travel further down. Phil’s cock is already slick with precome. Phil moves his hand up and down it, covers it with lube. Dan’s mouth salivates at the sight. He wants that in his mouth. No he wants that in his ass. Fuck, he wants both.

Phil notices Dan watching and smiles. A regular Phil smile, soft and affectionate, contrasted by that big, thick cock. Dan can’t help but let out a noise.

“Lay on your back,” Phil says, still making eye contact. “Want to see your face when I fuck you.”

Dan turns gratefully. On his back, legs still far apart to give better access. Phil’s hand pushes gently at Dan’s hole while the other moves up Dan’s cock. Dan’s hips twitch involuntarily. It’s so much. Fuck. He’s going to come.

“No,” Phil says then.

He pulls his hand from Dan’s cock. Dan’s eyes open, he hadn’t even realized he had squeezed them shut. Phil still stalls. He positions himself between Dan’s legs, teases the tip of his cock against Dan’s entrance, but pulls back. That deliciously blunt pressure of cock against his hole, only to be ripped away from him, making him more desperate by the second.

“Fuck me,” Dan says then. “Fuck me, daddy. I’ve been good.”

“I’m thinking,” Phil says, to Dan’s surprise.

He sounds so normal. Sure, there’s that low arousal apparent in his voice still, but other than that he sounds just like Phil usually does. Phil rubs his cock against Dan’s needy hole, never making a move to push in. His eyes stare down, transfixed on the sight.

“About what?” Dan breathes.

“About all the ways I want to fuck you,” Phil says.

Phil’s hand moves up Dan’s stomach, chest, neck, to stop at Dan’s bottom lip.. Dan automatically sucks two fingers in. God, it feels good.

“Fuck,” Phil shudders. “I… I want to fuck you everywhere. Wanna fuck your mouth. Wanna fuck your hole. Fuck, Dan, you’re so fucking sexy right now.”

Dan’s head is swimming with it. He sucks at Phil’s finger, eyes closed, as he feels Phil adjust the head of his cock between his cheeks. But then he waits. They stare into each others’ eyes.

“Fuck me,” Dan begs.

“Say ‘please’.” 

Phil says it with such confidence that Dan’s almost taken aback.

“ _Please._ ”

Phil finally thrusts inside. He doesn’t wait for Dan to adjust, but he works his hips slowly. Long drags. Dan can feel the walls down there squeeze hard around Phil’s impressively thick length. Phil moans, retreats his fingers from Dan’s mouth, and that’s when Dan opens his eyes.

Phil is sinfully hot. Flushed pink down to the neck, intensely staring down at how his own cock slides in and out of Dan. He does this with such ease. Phil might be stiff and awkward with his body when it comes to other parts of his life but sex, sex is never awkward. His body just moves with it like second nature. Those hips. Thrusting effortlessly, and looking good doing it.

“Mmh,” Dan sighs, pushing down, wanting more. “Daddy.”

Phil bends over Dan then, one arm on either side of him to steady his body, and kisses his lips. The thrusts come harder, Dan’s whines become louder. He fucking loves this. So much has already happened since Phil got home that Dan is surprised he hasn’t come yet. Everything is so intense, from the dynamic of Phil taking real control to the discovery of a mild pain kink. And that thing, that cloudiness in his head that becomes more for every thrust. 

Their mouths slide together as they fuck slowly. Swallowing each others’ moans. Dan’s still so, so tight but the slide goes easier for every deep thrust.

“Take my cock so well,” Phil moans. “Absolutely stuffed with it. Look so fucking good.”

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, urging him deeper inside. Phil does, goes so deep, choking on his breath as he does. It’s too good. Dan’s cock is trapped between their stomachs now as they fuck so close together, all slick with lube and spit.

“Gonna come in me, daddy?” Dan whispers, but his voice gets louder as Phil fucks faster. “Or do you --” Dan moans, words lost in his throat. He can’t talk with the urgency Phil fucks him with now. 

Phil drops his head to Dan’s shoulder. Nips at the skin on his neck. Dan’s hips buck. He still feels sensitive everywhere, so, so sensitive, everywhere their bodies connect. Dan’s cock brushes up at Phil’s stomach.

“So fucking beautiful for me,” Phil moans, absolutely taken with it. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Fuuuuck,” Dan moans and then he’s there, over that edge.

His cock squirts helplessly between their bodies, he’s hit with waves and waves of almost overbearing sensations, but it’s not just that. He feels like he’s fully sinking now, completely at Phil’s mercy, unable to move without a command. No thoughts, nothing exists outside of this. Nothing but Phil’s steady rhythm and encouraging words as Dan’s orgasm subsides. It feels amazing.

Phil puts one hand in Dan’s hair, tugging slightly.

“Green?” Phil asks between heavy breaths.

“Green,” Dan affirms.

Phil’s strong hand, tugging like that. Dan’s mind is floating, everything is so much clearer like this. He watches Phil’s face as he spills deep inside Dan’s hole. Dan can feel the warmth of it inside of him. Phil looks away, eyes squeezed shut as he rides through the orgasm with purpose, still tugging Dan’s hair and fucking him hard.

The rhythm slows, the hand becomes gentle, and then Phil’s cock slips out and he collapses on top of Dan. He’s a sweaty mess. The sexiest thing Dan has ever seen.

Dan feels Phil’s come start to slip out of him.

They lie like that for a bit, until Phil’s fingers come to feel at Dan’s used, sensitive, come filled little hole. He doesn’t push in, just feels the wetness there.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Phil murmurs. “Are you okay?”

Dan nods, eyes closed. It feels nice to be touched there without no intention other than exploring. It’s still hot. Dan will never get used to how good it feels. But at this moment it feels almost domestic, in a way.

“You sure?” Phil asks.

He rolls off of Dan and they lie there, naked, sweaty, and messy with come next to one another. Dan suddenly feels cold, He shivers, but then Phil pulls the blanket that had been kicked to the end of the bed over both of them, and he holds Dan close. Dan snuggles his head under Phil’s chin and just. That’s all he wants. He wants to stay in this moment.

“Dan?” Phil sounds a bit worried now.

“It was…,” Dan starts, but he finds himself at a loss for words again. “So, so, so amazing, Phil.”

Phil relaxes, he holds Dan closer.

“Did I give you what you needed?” he asks, because that’s how he is. Caring, almost selfless.

Dan looks up. Once their eyes meet they can’t keep from connecting their mouths. Phil hums against Dan’s lips.

“Yes,” Dan says.

They will discuss it this time. But that’s for later. Now they’re both content in each others arms, under that blanket, as Dan’s mind stays floating with Phil’s like it’s always meant to.


End file.
